ULTIMO VERANO
by Prinsses Joselin Cullen
Summary: Una lista con diez deseos por cumplir. ¿Conseguirá Isabella efectuarlas todas antes de partir?


**Titulo: Último verano.**

**Summary: **_Una lista con diez deseos por cumplir. ¿Conseguirá Isabella efectuarlas todas antes de partir?_

**Autora: **_Joseline Martínez Rodríguez_

**Beta: **_Carla Liñán Cañamar (MaeCllnWay)_

**Categoría: **_Juvenil/Romance_

**Usuario:** ~joselinmartinezprinssescullen

**«Último verano»**

**Bella POV**

Me llamo Isabela Marie Swan. Soy hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía, y de Reneé Swan, ama de casa y altruista.

Tengo diecisiete años y me considero una chica común y corriente. Mi cabello es castaño, mi piel es blanca como la porcelana, y además tengo los ojos de un color tan café, que mi hermano Emmett dice que parecen dos piscinas de chocolate.

No puedo quejarme. No creo que me falte nada en la vida, tengo una familia que me ama y unos amigos increíbles. A grandes rasgos, creo que estoy bien conmigo misma.

Excepto por un importante detalle: desde hace un año me diagnosticaron _leucemia_. Y desde hace un par de meses, mi cuerpo ya no está reaccionando correctamente a los tratamientos, por lo que los doctores ya no me dan mucha esperanza de vida.

En lo personal, no me siento preocupada por esto. Recuerdo a mi abuela Marie decir más de una vez que Dios nos manda pruebas porque sabemos que podemos superarlas. Así es la ley de la vida: vives y mueres. Yo ya lo asimilé y de nada me sirve negar lo que es inevitable: pronto voy a morir. Sin embargo, sé que mis padres y mi hermano están teniendo problemas para aceptar que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que trato de hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para que sufran lo menos posible por mi partida.

Al poco tiempo de mi diagnóstico, tomé la decisión de dejar la escuela y continuar lo más posible desde casa. No quería involucrar a más personas con mi enfermedad.

Una tarde, después de terminar mis deberes, decidí ver un poco de televisión. La verdad es que estaba bastante perdida respecto a los estrenos en el cine, así que apenas encontré una película interesante, opté por verla hasta al final.

Resultó ser una película sobre una chica a la que le diagnosticaban un tipo de cáncer. No supe bien de qué clase era, pero lo que atrajo mi atención fue que, para unirse más a su familia y sus amigos, la chica hace una lista de todo lo que quiere hacer antes de morir.

Por supuesto, la idea me sonaba interesante, así que fui hasta mi habitación y empecé a escribir en una hoja en blanco todo aquello que quería conseguir antes de mi partida. Tenía planeado pasar un día entero con cada integrante de mi familia y amigos, y así poder cumplir la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles de mi lista:

**1. Acudir a una fiesta**. Sí, nunca he asistido a ninguna. Siempre he pasado mi tiempo leyendo, y por eso Emmett dice que soy un ratón de biblioteca.

**2. Subirme a una montaña rusa**. Desde niña le he tenido miedo a las alturas. El problema comenzó cuando era niña y se me ocurrió subirme a un árbol, como lo hacía mi hermano, y terminé con un brazo roto. A partir de entonces, cualquier superficie que esté por encima de mi estatura, ya me causa terror.

**3. Que todo mundo me conozca**. Hacer algo que me haga sobresalir. Siempre he sido introvertida, así que me gustaría que la gente me recordara cuando ya no esté.

**4. Escribir una canción**. Siempre me ha encantado la música. Participé por un tiempo en los coros de la escuela y de la iglesia, y mi familia frecuentemente menciona que tengo una buena voz.

**5. Ir de campamento**. La verdad es que nunca me he atrevido a ir al bosque, ni sola ni acompañada. Cuando tenía ocho años, decidí aventurarme al bosque que está detrás de nuestro patio, pero terminé perdida toda una noche, a oscuras y acompañada de extrañas criaturas y sonidos espeluznantes.

**6. Hacer el pastel más grande del mundo**. Bueno, quizá no el más grande del mundo, pero sí de los que he hecho hasta ahora. Mi madre siempre ha sido una repostera increíble y me ha dejado preparar algunas de sus recetas. Ella, siendo la mujer amable que es, trata de llevarles algunos postres a la comisaría o algún comedor de gente necesitada. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo por alguien más.

**7. Jugar un partido de fútbol**. No es novedad que no sea la persona más coordinada en los deportes. Aunque mi hermano es buenísimo, lo que lo convirtió en un reclutador profesional, digamos que yo no obtuve los genes deportivos.

**8. Ayudar a los más necesitados**. Como dije, mi madre es una mujer muy altruista, y desde muy chicos nos inculcó que debíamos ser generosos con lo que se nos daba, pues había personas afuera que no tenían la misma suerte que nosotros.

**9. Ponerle mi nombre a una estrella**. En otro punto dije que me gustaría que todos me recordaran, pero… ¿qué mejor que con una estrella? Cuando mi abuelita murió, nos dijo que nos acompañaría a todas partes, y siento que con una estrella podré decirles que estaré con ellos donde quiera que estén.

Y, por último…

**10. Enamorarme**. Lo sé, es la más egoísta de mis peticiones, pero necesito sentir esa chispa de la que todos presumen al encontrar a esa personita. Me gustaría estar con ese chico que me haga sentir mariposas en el estómago, que me haga sentir esa corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo con una sola mirada, alguien con quien compartir momentos únicos. Alguien que me ame como Charlie ama a Reneé. Formar mi propia familia…

Lo sé… a veces pido imposibles.

Me fui a la cama con una sensación agridulce. Quería cumplir todos mis propósitos, pero me daba miedo que el tiempo se me viniera encima y no pudiera conseguirlo.

— ¿Bells, cómo estás esta mañana? —sonrió mamá cuando bajé a desayunar.

—Con mucha energía —respondí, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Bella, estás segura de que no quieres regresar a la escuela?

—Mamá… —me quejé—, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Lo sé —suspiró, resignada—. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

—Voy a salir un rato con los chicos.

Terminé mi desayuno y subí por mi bolsa, dándole una última revisión a mi aspecto. Suspiré con tristeza al ver mi cabello, cortado casi a rapa. Había sido decisión mía, pues cuando comencé la quimioterapia se me empezó a caer a montones, y eso me deprimía más.

Bajé corriendo cuando escuché el timbre. Llegué, haciendo una pausa para calmar mi respiración, y me encontré a todos agrupados en mi porche.

Ángela, Eric, Jessica, Mike y Tyler habían sido mis compañeros desde el primer grado. Cuando les dije que dejaría la escuela, me contestaron que eso no cambiaría nuestra amistad y que seguiríamos viéndonos todos los días, después de clases, y los fines de semana.

— ¿Estás lista? —inquirió Jessica.

—Siempre —sonreí.

— ¿Bella, sabes a qué hora regresa Emmett del entrenamiento? —intervino papá, mientras le ayudaba a mi madre a recoger la cocina.

—La verdad es que no, mamá. De hecho, me pidió que nos encontráramos en el campo del instituto.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Mi madre siempre se preocupaba por nosotros, y se ponía ansiosa si no sabía dónde estábamos—. Que se diviertan, chicos.

— ¿Les importa si primero vamos por un helado? —preguntó Ángela.

Mientras nosotras disfrutábamos de un rico postre, los chicos hablaban del último partido al que habían ido. Rodeé los ojos. _No pueden pasar un día sin hablar de deportes…_

— ¡Bella, cuidado! —escuché el grito de Ángela, pero cuando reaccioné, algo colisionó contra mi cara. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se volvió negro.

—Bells, hermanita, abre los ojos, por favor —la voz suplicante de Emmett me llegaba como sobre neblina.

— ¡Te juro que no la vi! ¡Perdóname! —dijo una voz desconocida. Era suave, como terciopelo, pero al mismo tiempo masculina.

—Estoy bien —traté de incorporarme. No supe en qué momento quedé acostada—. No me pasó nada, fue un pequeño golpe.

Todos estaban a mí alrededor, tratando de ayudarme y preguntándome cómo estaba. Toqué mi frente y noté que se estaba formando un chichón pequeñito.

—De verdad, discúlpame —dijo el extraño, que estaba detrás de mí—. Al menos, permíteme llevarte con mi papá. Es doctor y te puede revisar.

Al girarme, me topé con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Eran del más perfecto color verde esmeralda.

Entonces, la sentí. Esa chispa de la que todos hablan.

El extraño carraspeó, tratando de aligerar el incómodo ambiente, extendiéndome su mano. Dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos fue casi una grosería.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen —me ayudó a incorporarme. Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Era un ángel. Alto, con cuerpo definido, alborotado cabello color bronce…

—I-Isabella Swan —balbuceé, maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan torpe. Me aclaré la garganta, esperando ya no sonar como una boba—. Pero mis amigos me llaman Bella.

—Isabella… —sonrió— es un lindo nombre. Bella Swan.

Me quedé enganchada en su sonrisa ligeramente torcida. Estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate. Nuestras miradas se quedaron conectadas por un instante, que me parecieron horas, hasta que mi hermano decidió intervenir.

—Uhm… Bella, será mejor que vayamos a que te revisen ese golpe. No quiero que papá me mate si resulta ser algo más serio.

—De verdad, no es necesario que me vea un doctor. Le diré a papá que fue un accidente y que tú no supiste nada. Ya sabes que soy demasiado patosa.

—Emmett tiene razón —añadió Edward.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunté.

—Edward es mi jugador más reciente. Hoy se acaba de incorporar al equipo. Él y su hermana, Alice, acaban de entrar al instituto —señaló a una chica bajita y con cabello negro y corto.

De repente, me vi envuelta en un apretado abrazo. —Mucho gusto, Bella. Moríamos de ganas de conocerte. Disculpa al torpe de mi hermano. No sé cómo entró al equipo si su puntería es un asco…

Gemí, sintiendo un poco de dolor. Las quimioterapias siempre me dejaban un tanto débil. Traté de apartarme, pero la chica me tenía bien sujeta.

— ¡Alice, ten cuidado! —la reprendió Edward—. Bella, lo siento mucho. Ella es demasiado efusiva cuando conoce gente nueva, que a veces no se mide.

—Deben dejar de tratarme como si fuera de cristal —sonreí, restándole importancia—. A mí también me gusta conocer gente nueva, Alice.

—Bella, ahora sí, vamos al doctor a que te revise —Emmett tomó suavemente mi brazo, jalándome hacia él—. Necesito asegurarme de que realmente estás bien.

Mi hermano sabía que los hospitales no son mi lugar favorito, pero se tomaba muy en serio mi seguridad, así que lo acompañé hasta el Jeep, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos verdes.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —se burló.

Edward soltó una risita divertida. _Al parecer, esto de lucir como un tomate le causa gracia_.

Mientras Emmett llenaba los documentos con la enfermera, Alice y Edward me acompañaron al cubículo que me habían asignado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —un hombre de cabello rubio entró rápidamente—. Cuando Mary me dijo que los había visto llegar, pensé que algo les había sucedido. ¿Están bien?

—Todo bien, papá —le aseguró Edward—. Golpeé a Bella, sin querer, cuando hacía un pase largo. Te juro que fue un accidente —se ruborizó.

—Así que la trajimos para que pudieras revisarla mejor y asegurarnos de que no haya sido nada grave —finalizó Alice.

—Veamos a la famosa Bella, entonces —sonrió.

El doctor Cullen se parecía mucho a Edward, excepto que tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran azules, como los de Alice. Pero compartían la misma mandíbula cuadrada y el perfil de su nariz.

—De verdad, todos ellos exageran, doctor Cullen —contesté, ruborizada.

—Uhm… —murmuró—, veo que no te gustan mucho los hospitales —sonrió—. Descuida, solo haré un chequeo general y podrás irte a casa. Por cierto, llámame Carlisle.

Después de palpar mi cabeza y hacerme unas pruebas de rutina, coincidió conmigo con que solo era un pequeño golpe en la frente, me recetó una pomada y me dio el pase de salida.

—Todos ustedes son unos exagerados —me quejé.

Cuando veníamos de regreso, supe gracias a Emmett que los Cullen se habían mudado a una casa bastante cerca de la nuestra, lo cual me alegró bastante. Casi no conocía a mis vecinos, por eso ni siquiera estaba enterada de que una nueva familia se había mudado.

Por supuesto, mis padres se pusieron histéricos cuando vieron el chichón en mi cabeza y, por más que traté de evitarlo, Emmett no se salvó del regaño.

Después de cenar, los cuatro nos trasladamos a la sala para ver una película. Sin embargo, debido a los medicamentos, apenas llegué a la mitad cuando me quedé dormida. Me despedí de mi familia y me fui a mi cuarto.

Recordé la lista, pues la había dejado en mi escritorio. Decidí guardarla en un cajón. Ya cumpliría mis puntos en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad.

_Una semana después_

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol planeaban hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a los Cullen, y Emmett me extendió la invitación. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a mis ex compañeros emborrachándose, pero en cuanto Alice supo que ya estaba invitada, literalmente me arrastró por todo Port Ángeles para encontrar el "atuendo perfecto". Terminé con unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa azul marino, que la verdad me gustaron y no les puse objeción.

Edward me había pedido que fuera con él, invitación que provocó ciertas burlas por parte de mis amigas. Según ellas, yo le gustaba a Edward, pero sabía que era ridículo. Una cosa era que yo me sintiera diferente a su lado, como si nada más existiera, a que él sintiera lo mismo hacia mí.

El día de la fiesta, Alice llegó muy temprano a mi casa. Sinceramente, quería seguir durmiendo, pero la loca de mi amiga insistió en que teníamos poco tiempo para prepararnos. ¡Como si diez horas no fuesen suficientes! Cerca del mediodía, llegaron las demás chicas y siguieron con el plan de "embellecer a Barbie Bella". Mientras Alice me aplicaba una extraña mascarilla, Jessica y Ángela me arreglaban las manos y los pies; pasé por la dolorosa experiencia de la depilación con cera, y Rosalie trató de hacer algo con mi cabello corto.

—Bien, Bella… abre los ojos —chilló Alice.

Me dio un poco de miedo su tono tan alegre. No obstante, me llevé una grata sorpresa al verme en el espejo. El maquillaje de mis ojos era sutil, pero conseguía resaltarlos, y Rose hizo maravillas, acomodando mi cabello en pequeñas ondas y colocando un bello broche.

— ¿Y…? Venga, Bella, dinos qué te parece —suplicó Alice—. No nos dejes con la duda.

Lucía bonita y mis amigas se habían encargado de ello. Corrí a abrazarlas con fuerza y me aguanté las lágrimas.

— ¡Me encanta!

Las chicas estaban terminando de arreglarse cuando sonó el timbre. Papá nos gritó desde la escalera que nuestras citas habían llegado.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa. Siempre salía con mis amigos, pero era la primera vez que un chico me invitaba a una fiesta. ¿Y si a Edward no le gustaba cómo me veía? ¿Y si se aburría de mí y me dejaba sola en plena fiesta?

Edward lucía guapísimo, por supuesto. Vaqueros azules, playera gris y una cazadora de cuero.

—Te ves muy linda —sonrió—. Me gusta el color azul en ti.

Sentí que la cara me ardía, y en ese momento extrañé mi cabello largo, que siempre me servía de cortina cuando me ruborizaba.

Al llegar a la fiesta, saludamos a unos cuantos conocidos y nos fuimos a bailar un rato. La música resonaba con fuerza, y el brillo de las luces me causó dolor de cabeza, pero no le presté mucha importancia. Me disculpe con Edward y fui al baño a refrescarme.

Tomé un poco de papel y lo humedecí, tratando de refrescar mi rostro, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba saliendo sangre por la nariz. Era bastante y sabía que me costaría trabajo detener la hemorragia. Necesitaba uno de mis medicamentos, pero sabía que lo había dejado en casa.

— ¿Bells, estás bien? —escuché la vocecilla de Alice—. Llevas bastante ahí adentro.

Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando empezaba a divertirme? Habían pasado semanas desde la última hemorragia. Llegué a pensar que se habían detenido por completo. _Fuiste demasiado ingenua, Bella._

Sentía las piernas débiles y tuve que sujetarme del lavamanos para no caerme. Lo último que necesitaba era resbalarme y romperme la nuca. La sangre había chorreado por mi barbilla y empezaba a colorear el piso con pequeñas gotitas carmín.

— ¿Bella? —oh, no. Era Edward. No quería que me viera así, pues sabía que se asustaría.

— ¡Salgo en un minuto! —solté.

— ¿Bella? Soy Emmett. Abre, por favor, solo para asegurarme que estás bien.

Mi hermano era el único que podía ayudarme en este momento. No era la primera vez que pasaba, y Emmett sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—Solo Emmett puede pasar —avisé, quitándole el seguro a la puerta.

Para cuando entró, la sangre ya era muy abundante y estaba segura de que mi rostro ya había perdido todo color. El papel que sujetaba contra mi nariz estaba empapado y las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar.

— ¡Bella! —corrió hasta donde estaba.

—L-lo siento —sollocé.

Todo lo que quería era pasar un buen rato con Edward y con mis amigos. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

**Edward POV**

Hoy hablaría con ella. Le pediría una cita y la llevaría al mejor restaurante de Port Ángeles. Ahí, le pediría que fuese mi novia…

Estaba a punto de decirle que fuéramos al patio, cuando Bella se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que iría a refrescarse un momento. Fui a servirme algo de beber y la esperé en la mesa, pero después de un buen rato me preocupó que no regresara, así que fui a buscarla al sanitario. Ahí me encontré con Alice y Emmett, y entre los tres le pedimos que abriera la puerta.

Aunque solo le permitió la entrada a Emmett, no me pude quedar tranquilo. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que me decía que algo le había pasado.

Casi me desmayo cuando vi que abrían la puerta y Emmett sujetaba a Bella, evitando que cayera, mientras ella sostenía un trapo empapado de sangre sobre su nariz. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, se me rompió el corazón al ver su expresión de miedo y tristeza. Emmett nos pidió a Jasper y a mí que no los siguiéramos; dijo que se encargaría de decirnos después lo que pasaba.

Mi padre nos contó que pasó dos días internada en el hospital. Nadie me decía nada y, cuando iba a buscarla, Bella se negaba a recibirme.

Pero no me iba a rendir con ella.

—Hola, Edward. ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Qué se te ofrece? —me recibió la mamá de Bella.

—Buen día, señora Swan. ¿Se encuentra Bella?

—Me temo que no —sonrió con tristeza—. Salió a dar una vuelta y no me dijo a qué hora regresaba.

— ¿Podría decirle que vine a buscarla, por favor? —pedí, desilusionado.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando algo vino a mi mente. — ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señora?

—Claro, Edward —respondió, un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Bella? ¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Reneé se mordió el labio, la misma manía que su hija, y pude ver la duda en su mirada.

—Me temo que solo Bella puede decirte la verdad, hijo —asentí y me despedí nuevamente.

Después de un par de horas dando vueltas por mi casa, decidí dar un paseo por el pueblo. Me di cuenta de que todos me veían diferente, como si me tuvieran lástima. No entendía lo que pasaba y la gente no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Me detuve a comprar una botella de agua y, mientras esperaba en la fila para pagar, escuché una conversación entre dos señoras.

— ¡Qué pena lo que le está pasando a la hija del Jefe Swan! —exclamó una—. Tan linda y joven, y que tenga que pasar por algo tan difícil como eso.

—Lo sé. Yo acabo de ver a los Swan comiendo en el italiano, y la verdad es que me dio pena preguntarles cómo se encuentra su hija. Ha de ser horrible para ellos saber que a su niña le quede tan poco tiempo de vida.

Jadeé y la botella de agua se me resbaló de las manos, cayendo sonoramente al piso. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

_Bella se estaba muriendo._

Estaba seguro de que esas viejas cotorras estaban mintiendo. Seguramente era un chisme para mantener vivo el cotilleo en el pueblo. Mi bello ángel no podía morir.

Llegué hasta el restaurante en donde habían dicho que estaban los Swan. Parecía un desquiciado, pero no me importó en ese momento. Necesitaba respuestas.

—Por favor, díganme que no es verdad —susurré—. Digan que no es cierto que Bella va a morir pronto.

Su expresión desolada no me daba ningún consuelo, pero respondía a todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Amigo, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar al respecto —intervino Emmett, tomándome del hombro—. Vamos a otro lugar.

— ¡No! —me liberé de su agarre—. ¡Respóndanme ahora!

—Cálmate, muchacho —habló Charlie—. Mi esposa te lo dijo. La única que puede decirte lo que sucede es Bella.

— ¡Pero si solo es una niña! —solté un sollozo—. No puede morir. Aún le queda mucho por hacer.

—Ella no quería que te enteraras, Edward —dijo Reneé—. No quiere que más personas sientan lástima por ella. Quiere tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Emmett trató de abrazarme, pero no quería que me tocara. Quería que me dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto, y que ella estaría bien.

_Ella no puede dejarme. No puede…_

Llegamos a su casa y Reneé subió al cuarto de Bella, trayendo consigo una hoja de libreta.

"COSAS QUE QUIERO HACER ANTES DE PARTIR"

— ¡Edward! —escuché la voz de mi niña. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sin pensarlo, me puse de pie y fui hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza y suplicándole que no me dejara. Bella me devolvió el abrazo y sollozó contra mi hombro. Nos mantuvimos así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente tuvimos que separarnos. En sus ojos no había enojo por haber leído algo tan privado para ella, solo había amor y cierta tristeza. Me incliné y capturé sus labios en un beso tierno.

—Te amo —le confesé.

—Te amo —respondió, con una sonrisa.

_Un mes después._

Le tenía una sorpresa, y estaba seguro de que me iba a ganar un buen regaño por esto, pero no me importaba. Sabía que esto haría feliz a mi hermosa novia.

Una de las cosas de su lista era que quería ser recordada, así que me dediqué a pintar su nombre en todas las paredes a las que tuviera acceso, desde su casa hasta el único centro comercial en Forks, y en cada parque disponible.

Técnicamente, estaba cometiendo vandalismo, pero esperaba que Charlie no me multara o algo así. Después de todo, era algo para su hija. Quizá hasta conseguiría que no lo borraran más adelante.

Me dolía, por supuesto, porque hacer esto era aceptar que pronto se iría, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía contento de cumplirle uno de sus deseos.

**Bella POV**

Me sentía mal por haber ignorado mi lista tanto tiempo, así que puse manos a la obra y me desperté muy temprano y con muchas energías.

Hoy tenía planeado hacer un gran pastel para el comedor comunitario de Forks. Mamá me había ayudado a sacar la lista de ingredientes necesarios y la señora de la pastelería nos permitiría utilizar sus instalaciones para poder trabajar.

— ¿Estás lista? —me gritó desde la escalera—. Tenemos que parar en el centro comercial para comprar los ingredientes que faltan.

— ¡Ya voy! —bajé, casi corriendo, causando que mi madre riera por mi entusiasmo.

Al abrir la puerta, solté un jadeo, sorprendida de ver mi nombre escrito en todos lados.

Escuché que Emmett silbaba, aprobando lo que veía, mientras que Charlie refunfuñaba sobre actos vandálicos.

Papá nos acompañó al centro comercial en el patrullero. Ahí supe quién había sido el autor de todo esto, pues estaba recargado, descaradamente, contra una de las paredes pintadas, sosteniendo una lata de pintura en aerosol.

Afortunadamente, Charlie no levantó ningún cargo contra él.

El pastel quedó increíble, y todos en el comedor elogiaron mi trabajo. Emmett se encargó de filmar todo el evento, diciendo que lo publicaría en línea y así todos verían mi buena acción.

**Edward POV**

Le tomó casi dos meses, pero al final del verano, Bella pudo cumplir todo lo que estaba escrito en su lista.

El último día que pasamos junto a ella, pidió un momento a solas, en donde hizo una pequeña grabación con su celular, despidiéndose de todos nosotros, pero nos pidió que la viéramos después de que partiera. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Bella y yo nos juramos que ni siquiera la muerte nos separaría y que nuestro amor era invencible.

Bella Swan murió el doce de septiembre, un día antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Pidió específicamente que no realizaran un funeral en su honor, sino una fiesta por esos diecisiete años de felicidad y alegría que vivió, rodeada de su familia y sus amigos. Todos brindamos por ella y soplamos las dieciocho velas de su pastel.

Ahora, mirando el cielo nocturno, sé que mi niña fue muy feliz con su vida y, por eso mismo, le prometo a su estrella que todos disfrutaremos de estar vivos.

Por ella.


End file.
